Trinkets
Trinkets are a new kind of passive item that were introduced in the expansion The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb. They provide passive bonuses, but only one can be held at a time. The collectible item "Mom's Purse" allows two trinkets to be kept at once. The held trinket is displayed in a slot in the upper left portion of the screen. List of Trinkets Currently known trinkets in alphabetical order: * Ace of Spades - Makes cards drop more often (not confirmed) * A Missing Page - Random book effect when player uses their Space item. Chance of activating the Necronomicon when taking damage. * Bloody Penny - Chance of dropping 1/2 a heart when picking up a coin. * Burnt Penny - High chance of spawning a bomb when collecting a penny * Cancer - Increases firing speed * Child's Heart - Appears to cause hearts to drop more frequently than other items. * Counterfeit Penny - Coins have a chance to give one more "money" when collected. (A single coin could count as two, a nickel as six and so on.) *Cursed Skull - Teleports player when their health reaches 1/2 heart remaining. *Curved Horn - * Fish Head - Releases poison gas whenever you are hit (Confirmed not to be the case - Black Bean has this effect.) * Flat penny - Chance of dropping a Gold Key when player picks up a coin. You can only hold one gold key at a time. It is displayed next to your normal keys. * Goat Hoof - randomly causes tears to increase in size (damage too ?) * Isaac's Fork - Chance to regain health on kill. * Liberty Cap - Grants a random mushroom effect in every room * Lucky Toe - Chance to give extra items when opening coffers or blowing X rocks. * Match Stick - (Does not extinguish fire in one shot, low damage test) * Mom's Pearl - Increases speed of shots (Needs confirmation) * Polaroid - Belived to do something with Satan (Needs confirmation)(Possible reference to the song Satan Polaroid.) * Pinky Eye - Chance to shoot a green tear that poisons. * Push Pin - Chance to shoot a tear that pierces terrain. * Red Patch - Chance to receive the effect of the razor blade when hit, also seemingly chance of the shears effect when hit. On repeated hits, can turn Isaac red, not unlike Dople from the Womb level. * Rusted Key - Chance to drop a key when hit. * Safety Cap - Identifies, but does not change pills. * Tick - Prevents Player from Changing his/her trinket, unless they have Mom's Purse. In return, Reduces the health of all bosses by what appears to be 10-15%. (This also affects bosses encountered at random through normal rooms) * Umbilical Cord - On hit (that reduces you to half a heart) causes the "Steve" follower to be deployed * Undefined - Category:Childs Heart Category:Wrath of the Lamb